Post Proelia Praemia
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: He was left with a strange… warmth? No that wasn't the right word…tingling feeling? Yes a tingling feeling! Contains: Dramma, Action, Angst, Romance and Fluff. Rose10thDoctor. Plot summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Post Proelia Praemia**

**Stacey **

**Category:** Drama/Action/Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **The 10th Doctor/Rose

**Summary: **A chance encounter with an old friend leads The Doctor back to Rose but will he be able to save her when he and a new enemy discover her secret.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Doomsday!

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, don't own nothing, nadda zip and zilch!

**Author's Notes: **Firstly I got the idea from a Stargate episode so if you watch a lot of Stargate you'll pick up the reference and if not then just pretend I'm really clever and came up with the whole idea myself! And secondly this is my first attempt at something longer than two thousand words, so if it's rubbish I apologize now…! Oh and ten points to anyone who can decipher the title (hint: it's Latin)

* * *

_'I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme,_

_and some stories don't have a clear beginning middle and end…'_

* * *

The Doctor stared at the blinking lights on the console trying to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an end of the world kind of inkling, he knew those well… no this was something different. 

A vague imprint of worry that somehow subconsciously he knew, shouldn't exist.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Martha gazing at him questioning, seemingly oblivious to his worry and he decided then and there to let it fall to the back of his mind… for the moment anyway.

'So where to next? Feel like a little sun, maybe snow? I know this great…argh!'

A cold vice like grip formed in his chest and he clutched at the Tardis struggling to stay up right.

'Doctor, what is it?' Concern filled Martha's features as she raced to his side, unable to do anything but watch as he fought against the pain.

'I don't…argh!' He cried out again unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. The only thing he knew for certain was that this physical apparition was somehow linked to the dread he had been feeling earlier.

* * *

Rose started straight ahead locking eyes with Mickey as the smoke cleared from the room.

She tried to speak but not sound came out and for a moment she wondered why.

That thought was however trumped a few seconds later when the room started to spin and the ground suddenly rushed up to meet her…

'Rose!' Mickey ran forward just in time to catch her as her knees gave way and he lowered her to the ground gently.

'Rose it's gonna be okay, you hear me?'

'Mick..' She coughed gasping for air, unable to focus on anything other than the large shard of metal that was protruding from her chest.

'Reinforcements and meds will be down soon… Rose I'm gonna pull it out.' His eyes searched hers for some kind of reassurance and she nodded slightly.

Closing her hands around the cold metal, he threw one last sympathetic glance. 'Just think of something else.'

Rose closed her eyes replaying the events that had lead to the explosion. The Tourchwood from her universe had found some piece of alien technology that _of course_ was far beyond them and in their infinite wisdom, had started experimenting on it.

Well whatever it was had obviously been booby-trapped leading to the destruction of what she assumed to be probably the whole level and more certainly, her death…

Her death, it was funny really…

She'd always expected to go out in some wonderful battle defending the earth with her last breath, not lying in a burnt out room killed simply by the ignorance of her superiors.

And surely it should hurt more.

Glancing across at Mickey she could see the fear written in his eyes as he held the bloody piece of metal that had sliced through her che … hang on? He'd already pulled it out?

Something in her brain didn't compute, she definitely should of felt that. In fact she should be feeling a whole lot of pain not the unexplainable warmth that was for some reason spreading through her body.

She mused on the fact for a moment, maybe that's what happened when you died. It was a nice way to go, far better than being cold and in pain.

'_Bad Wolf'_

Her body jolted as the words echoed in her head, the warmth that tingled through her body now burning through her veins.

Finally she understood…

She wasn't dying, she was being saved.

* * *

The pain receded and the Doctor was left breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure.

'Doctor…?Doctor what was that?' Martha pulled on his arm gently hoping the ordeal was over but he just shook his head.

'I haven't a clue…'

The dread he'd been feeling had subsided and he was left with a strange… warmth? No that wasn't the right word…tingling feeling? Yes a tingling feeling! It wasn't good, nor was it bad, it was simply there and buzzing through him. Almost as if alerting him that something in time and space, somehwere in the universe had changed…

Something big.

* * *

_'…Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the most of it without knowing what's going to happen next.' - Gilda Radner_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

_Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic._

_- Arthur C. Clarke_

* * *

'You're taking me home?' Martha questioned as she stepped out of the Tardis back onto familiar ground.

'I thought you might be missing…'

The Doctor stopped suddenly gazing up into the sky.

'What? What is it, what's wrong?' Martha's voice once again held an uncertain tone as she watched the Doctor carefully.

'Something's wrong…' He ran back inside the Tardis without further explanation and she followed him, watching while he pressed various buttons on the console.

'What is it? What's happened?' She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice now fully accustomed with the Doctors penchants for avoiding questions.

'No, no, no…this doesn't make any sense!' He ran around to the other side of the ship pressing more buttons. 'It can't be happening, this is impossible!'

'What?!' Martha threw her hands up in an effort to gain his attention.

He glanced at her briefly knowing any explanation he gave her she probably wouldn't understand but as he turned back to the computer he figured it couldn't hurt, saying it out loud might at least help _him_ to understand.

'I'm picking up fluctuations in energy between parallel universes but no conduit between them and the rift.' His eyes scanned the numbers on the screen carefully. 'It doesn't make any sense…'

Martha threw him an indignant look. 'You're telling me.'

'Imagine every choice you've ever made, becoming a doctor, turning left on a street corner, saying no to a date...'

He turned fully aware he was babbling but she seemed to be following so he continued, 'Now imagine there is a you out there who took the other option every time… became a chef, turned right, said yes…'

She nodded mentally piecing everything together, 'So there's another me, in a parallel universe living my what if's?'

'And not just one!' He smiled broadly as he watched everything start to click.

'There's an infinite number of possibilities and an infinite number of worlds but opening the rift between them creates a paradox that would tear both universes apart.'

'That's not a good thing then?'

Had she blinked she would have missed the look of anguish that flashed across his face but it was quickly replaced by a large smile.

'The Tardis is showing me flares of quantum activity which means if I'm right someone here on earth is accessing an alternate universe without opening the rift!'

The Doctors enthusiasm was catching and Martha felt herself getting swept up by his excitement.

'So where do we find them then!?'

'We start…' He pressed a button that set of a tangent of beeping, '…by finding out where exactly the energy is fluctuating.'

'We can do that?' Martha stared amazed as a bunch of random numbers popped up on the screen in front of them.

'This beauty can do a whole lot more than that!' He watched the numbers multiply on the screen waiting impatiently for the answer, 'Come on…come on. Ah ha!….oh no…'

She found herself once again asking the question that was always on her lips, 'What? What is it?'

'Oh no no no no no, this is bad, very bad.' He hit a few more buttons hoping to change the outcome but the results stayed the same. 'It's coming from Torchwood.'

'What's Torchwood?'

'Hold on.' He said taking hold of a lever. 'You're about to find out.'

He pulled down and the Tardis shook violently before disappearing into thin air….

* * *

Jack stared at the glowing hand the feeling of anticipation building inside him. Any second now, any second he just knew it... 

A loud buzzing filled his ears and a grin broke out across his face as the giant blue box materialized before him.

'I knew it! I knew you'd come back!' He jumped up excitedly waiting patiently as the door to the Tardis slowly creaked open.

He was slightly taken aback when a strange man stepped out. 'Hang on you're not…'

'Jack Harkness!' The Doctor's eyes went wide and he grinned as his gaze fell on the man standing before him. 'You old son of a gun!'

'Doctor…?' Although hesitant at first he knew instantly it was the Doctor by his response.

'No, the Doctor decided to quit, gave me this cool box though… any idea what it does?'

'Pretty useless, so I hear…'

There was a pregnant pause before they both finally laughed, Jack leaping forward and pulling the man into a hug, patting him firmly on the back.

'New look?'

'New teeth…not too sure about them?' The Doctor bit down a few times as they pulled apart wondering if he'd ever get used to them.

'So how in the blazes did you wind up here, on earth, working for _Tourchwood_.'

'Now that, that is a long story.' Jack's eyes fell upon the Tardis door as it opened and was surprised when he didn't see Rose stepping out.

'Now who is this beautiful lady?' He asked stretching out his hand, '…And where is the lovely Miss Tyler?'

A shadow passed briefly across the Doctor's face but he kept it well hidden.

'Jack meet Martha Jones, Martha meet Captain Jack Harkness.'

Jack brought her hand to his lips and she smiled not at all caught out by the action, 'You sure know where to find them Doctor.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Jack turned to the Doctor laughing, surprised by the sullen look the man was wearing. Then it hit him and his heart seemed to drop as the Doctor simply shook his head.

He didn't need to ask who he was referring to, Jack had only ever seen the Doctor in that much despair over one person. 'What happened?'

'She got trapped in an alternate universe…' The Doctor cleared his throat desperate not to choke up as he told the story, it was the first time he'd told anyone since it had happened. 'The rift closed and there was no way back to her.'

For reasons unbeknownst to the Doctor Jack's face broke out in a huge grin. 'Well you'll never guess what I just found!?'

The Doctor tried to squash the bubble of hope rising inside him, not wanting to go through the pain of being disappointed again but a small, _small_ part of him couldn't help but feel excited. 'Without opening the rift… it's impossible.'

'Guess again Doctor!' Jack turned on his heel practically bouncing as he motioned for them to follow him.

'About a month ago we found the wreckage of a ship that crashed, looks like the captain was a scientist but he died instantly so we couldn't ask, found some pretty neat stuff though…'

He led them into one of the backrooms where a funny looking mirror stood propped up against the wall. 'Doctor I present to you the one and only quantum mirror in this universe.'

Martha followed the Doctor as he took a closer look at the shimmering surface. The thought of bringing home Rose Tyler sent a shiver of excitement through her but also caused her a small sense of dread.

She knew how much the Doctor missed her despite the fact he rarely mentioned it and nothing would please her more than to reunite them but it also left her wondering what would happen to her as the Doctor's current companion.

'What does it do then?' She asked turning back to the man who was still grinning like an idiot.

'It connects to mirrors in other universes using this…' He held up a small controller in his hand. 'Might not be one on Rose's earth but I'm willing to bet there's one somewhere out there in space and with the Tardis distance shouldn't be a problem.'

Martha frowned confused, 'But the Doctor said there was an infinite number of realities how are you supposed to find hers?'

The grin dropped off his face but appeared seconds later on the Doctor's as he turned around beaming.

'We hook it up to the Tardis! I used it to find Rose as the gap was closing… Jack you're brilliant!' He pressed his lips to the captains forehead before running out of the room to make the right calibrations.

Martha and Jack just shared an amused look before following after him.


	3. Chapter 3

'_The Universe says simply, but with every possible complication, 'Existence' and it neither pressures us nor draws us out, except as we allow. It all boils down to nothing, and where we have the means and will to fix our reference within that flux, then there we are. Let me be part of that outrageous chaos... and I am'. – Ian Banks_

* * *

'That should do it!' The Doctor grinned triumphantly as he finished hooking up the controller to the Tardis. 

'Are you sure this time?'

Martha stole a quick glance at the half of Torchwood that now had a slight black singe to it. She didn't want a repeat of their last attempt which involved a large bolt of energy and the destruction of half a dozen alien devices.

'Well…' The Doctor glanced down at the controller raising an eyebrow. 'Twenty percent sure at least...'

She rolled her eyes as the two men shared a knowing grin. Intergalactic space hero's or not, essentially they were still just kids playing with their new toy.

'Here goes nothing!' The Doctor pressed down on the button and they all flinched anticipating a blast.

When nothing happened Martha looked around curiously, still wary of residual explosions.

'How do we know if it worked?'

'Only one way to find out.' Jack raised his eyebrows and they all followed him out of the Tardis.

'Is it meant to do that?' Martha stared in awe as the mirror flickered through hundreds of different realities before finally settling on one.

Jack whooped his arm in the air as the mirror rippled invitingly. 'Doctor you're a genius!'

The Doctor grinned slapping him on the back. 'Where there's a will, there's a Tardis and where there's a Tardis there's a way!'

Martha laughed at the boys enthusiasm captivated by the small yet seemingly amazing piece of technology.

'So how do we go through then?'

'Actually we don't…'

Jack let the words fall out quickly hoping it would soften the blow. To be honest he wasn't sure either Martha or The Doctor could go but he hadn't wanted to say anything until they at least got it working.

Martha opened her mouth and turned to the Doctor but he looked as clueless as she did so she shifted her attention back to Jack. 'What do you mean we don't?'

'The journals we found in the wreckage had a set of instructions as well as a list of warnings. It clearly stated no two identical entities can exist in the same universe…entropic cascade failure or something a rather…I think it's a side effect of using the mirror to travel, so if there's a chance you exist there …'

'You can't go.' Martha filled in the blanks her heart sinking at the realization.

'But what about you two, doesn't that mean you won't be able to go?'

'Well me, I'm a little bit _different_ to most…' Jack shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. He figured if he was unable to die then a little entropic cascade failure, if it effected him at all, was nothing he couldn't handle.

He was curious about the Doctor though. 'But honestly I'm not sure either if you can go.'

The Doctor pondered it for a moment wondering if his ability to travel time and through rifts made him exempt from existing in other realities but then even if it didn't, finding Rose made it well worth the risk.

_Finding Rose_, his heart soared at the thought.

'Doctor what are you thinking?' Martha threw him a questioning look wondering what was going through his head.

Gave himself a quick mental slap, he turned towards her. Now was not the time to be getting his hopes up.

'I think, even if it's possible for there to be two me's which I'm not exactly sure about…my genetic code recreates every time I regenerate so chances are I should be fine.'

Martha tried to hide the sudden disappointment she felt. It's not that she didn't want him to go, quite the opposite in fact, she just hated the thought she was being left behind.

'Well you boys better have fun then.'

They both nodded each feeling a tiny pang of guilt at the fact she couldn't go with them.

Martha saw the doubt in their eyes and shook her head smiling as she shoved them into the Tardis. 'Go, I'll be fine.'

She stood back as Jack stretched out his arm. 'We need to touch the mirror from inside here so the Tardis is transported with us. You ready?''

The Doctor felt his heart leap and he glanced at Martha grinning excitedly. 'Shan't be late, don't forget to let the dog out!'

Jack reached forward and in a blinding flash of white light they were gone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews it makes the day after an all nighter seem almost worth it :P I've actually finished it now, it's just the tedious process of editing chapters which reviews are great motivation for! 

AfantasticRose: I was going back a few seasons (to the good old days) I figure if it worked for them, it can most certainly work for Doctor Who.

Horsie Friend: Kinda creepy but David Tennant just has a way about him that makes it cool!


	4. Chapter 4

_Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again. - Stephen King_

* * *

'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.' Jack closed the door to the Tradis retreating back inside. 'We appear to be in a cave of some sorts.' 

The Doctor just nodded absorbed the screen in front of him.

'Any ideas?' Jack asked moving to stand beside him.

'Welcome to Hanadropida, home to your friendly exticnt aliens the Raggles!' The Doctor smiled broadly upon finding the information he was searching for.

Jack just raised his eyebrows. _With a name like that no wonder they were extinct._

'So no need to worry about locals destroying the mirror then?.'

The Doctor shook his head putting in the coordinates for earth but he hesitated slightly. 'Why don't we just take it with us? I assume it's safe to move…'

A switch seemed to flick in Jack's brain as he headed back outside to retrieve the object. _Why hadn't he thought of that?_

The Doctor followed him and between the two of them they eventually managed to get it sitting upright in the Tardis.

Just no crash landings okay?' Jack pushed the mirror testing its sturdiness and once satisfied it wasn't going to fall, he moved back over to the console.

'So when you told Martha you were different, what exactly did you mean by that?' The Doctor looked across at Jack curiously, the question had been on the tip of his tongue bugging him for a while now.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. 'You tell me? One minute I'm Dalek toast the next I'm back in the game station wondering what the hell had happened.'

'Rose brought you back…' The Doctor knew that much, he just didn't know to what extent it had changed the man standing before him.

'Rose? How?' Jacks face scrunched up in confusion. As far as he'd been aware the Doctor had sent her home before the real party had even gotten started.

'She looked into a time vortex, brought you back to life and destroyed the Daleks. I took the power from her and had to regenerate hence the teeth…'

He bit down again supposing that they weren't that bad, at least he'd gotten teeth this time...

Jack mulled over the information slowly, it certainly did explain a lot but one thing still alluded him. 'It still doesn't explain why I can't I die...?'

'You can't die…' The Doctor looked up at him surprised. _So that's what he had meant by different._

'Well I can die, I just don't _stay_ that way.' He chose his words carefully making sure the Doctor understood the full impact of them.

'I'm sorry I don't… she's changed you but I just don't know how.' The Doctor frowned slightly. He really had no idea, a human had never looked into the Vortex before.

Not even he himself really understood the full power of it.

Jack reached out so he could lean on the console. He'd long ago resigned himself to the fact he would probably _never_ know what had changed in him but for the moment at least, he was okay with that.

'So we going to earth or what?' He asked effectively changing the subject.

The Doctor's hearts started to beat faster as his hand wrapped around the leaver that would hopefully lead him back to Rose.

'Hang on…'

The Tardis shook as pulled the leaver, knocking them both to the ground. Fortunately the mirror stayed standing upright.

'Soft landings remember!' Jack called out as he slid across the floor colliding with the nearest wall.

The Doctor just frowned hanging on as best he could to the Tardis. It wasn't usually _this_ bad.

And then, after what felt like the longest trip in his entire life, there was a shudder and everything stopped.

Jack picked himself up of the ground rubbing his head gingerly. 'Honey we're home.'

The Doctor steadied himself, wondering if it was the ride that had caused his body to go into coordination withdrawal, or if it was the sudden rise of nerves in the pit of his stomach.

What if he found Rose and she was happy with a new life, what if she didn't want to leave, what if she hated him…

'Yo Doctor, you ready?' Jack slapped a hand on the man's back trying his best not to appear amused.

It was quite rare to see the Doctor looking so out of place and for a moment there'd he'd almost perfected the look of a fretting puppy.

'Maybe it's wrong to go barging back into her life, what if she's perfectly happy here?'

Jack rolled his eyes finally taking pity on the man. 'Come on, she's going to go nuts when she see's you…just wait!'

The Doctor finally allowed himself a smile, forcing down his doubts and replacing them with an air of excitement.

'Well let's get a move on then!'

They stepped outside the door of the Tardis and into the streets of London but before he even had time to take in the air the Doctor recognized a familiar pair running to greet them.

Never, and he truly meant that, had he been so happy to see the women before him.

'Jackie Tyler…' He beamed. 'Long time no see!'

She closed the distance and immediately threw her arms around him. 'Where the bloody hell have you been!?'

The Doctor tried not to flinch as she shouted at him.

'Always a pleasure Jackie and Mickey how've you been!?' His gaze wandered to the young man who was bent over trying to catch his breath.

'We heard Tardis…came as quickly as…we could.'

Something in his voice halted the Doctors next comment. The more he thought about it the more he realized that this didn't feel right.

Mickey in a hurry to see _him_?

Jackie _still _gripping onto him for dear life?

No, something was wrong and the fear now present in Mickey's eyes confirmed it.

'What is it, what's happened?'

Jackie released her vice like grip on the Doctor as she stood back, tears in her eyes.

'They've taken her Doctor, she's gone.'

'Who? Who's taken her?' He didn't need to ask who _she_ was, it was clear they were talking about Rose.

'A rogue part of Torchwood…' Mickey said still breathing heavily. 'She changed…they found out and they took her!'

The Doctor spoke as calmly as he could trying to keep his anger in check. 'Where can we go, some place where you can explain it to me properly?'

Mickey felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him as he glanced back at Jackie, he could tell she was feeling it too.

If anyone could find Rose and save her, it was the Doctor.

* * *

'About two months ago there was an accident at Torchwood, Rose was hurt badly then there was this gold light…' 

'Bad Wolf...' As soon as Mickey mentioned the light the Doctor knew. That's what he'd felt back on the Tardis, he just wish he'd realized it at the time..

'She…she healed herself.' Mickey stammered still not entirely convinced about the events that had unfolded, even though he'd witnessed them. '…And then _they_ found out about it.'

'Who's they?' Jack asked curious about the other Torchwood. If a part of them turned rogue in this universe, then it was possible the same thing could happen in his and that was something he really _didn't_ want to have to deal with.

Mickey frowned starting to recall the details as best he could. 'After the rift closed Torchwood brought in new rules about messin' with that sort of stuff but a small group disagreed, said it was worth the risk and all that… anyways they got fired, started up their own organization. We tried to shut them down but they're impossible to find…'

There was a slight pause as the two new comers absorbed the information, the Doctor unable to believe how stupid he'd been.

Not twenty minutes ago he'd contemplated going home because he was scared Rose might not want to see him, now he'd give anything for that to be his biggest fear again.

'We have to get her back …' Jackie's voice, quiet but full of fear, interrupted his thoughts.

'They're not like us, they'll do anything to get what they want.'

'What about Pete?' The Doctor asked wanting to get all his options on the table before deciding on the best plan of action.

'Trying to find a lead on where they've taken her, I can get him back here...' Jackie stood reaching for the phone but the Doctor stopped her.

'No that's going to take too long, besides we want small numbers so we can find her without...' The Doctor voice wavered slightly but he managed to keep it under control.

'Mickey I want you to get a team ready, that way once we get her you can take them down.'

Mickey nodded, at this point prepared to do whatever the man asked.

"Jackie…' The Doctor glanced back at the women sitting on the couch. 'Just stay here.'

'But…' She started to protest but he cut her off.

'I'll find her that's a promise.'

* * *

Jack followed the Doctor outside barely able to keep up with him. 

'We don't even know where to start looking…'

The Doctor's voice came across cool and detached as he spoke. 'The Tardis. It'll detect her life signs.'

'And then what? We just go busting in?'

Jack felt his frustrations building as the Doctor continued to ignore him. 'That's not a plan!'

'Actually it is.'

'Hey…' Jack grabbed his arm forcing him slow down. 'This is Rose we're talking about!'

'I know that!'

The Doctor's voice echoed around the street and Jack had to force himself not to flinch. He rarely saw the Doctor angry but he also knew neither one of them would forgive him if the mission was compromised because of his emotions.

In the long run he figured it was best dealt with now. 'Don't you think you're overacting just a little.'

'_Overacting?_'

Jack watched the Doctor's jaw clench and knew he'd hit the right spot. 'Yes overreacting. Two days ago you didn't even know this was possible, what difference does it make anyway?'

'The difference is I'm here now!' The Doctor stopped walking, no longer caring about his emotions. 'I'm here and I know what they're going to do to her! They want whatever that power is, _out of her_ and the only way that's going to happen is if she's dead, if it took me a whole minute to work that out, how long do you think it's going to take them? I am_ not_ just going to sit around and let that happen!'

By the time he finished he was practically yelling and Jack stood back with a satisfied grin on his face.

'Feel better?'

'What?' The Doctor looked at him somewhere between confused and angry and then everything seemed to click into place.

'Felt good didn't it?' Jack questioned hoping he wouldn't stay mad for long.

'No it _didn't_.' The Doctor let out a sigh, feeling some of his anger ebb away.

He never liked to admit when Jack was right but his point had been clearly made, ff they were going to go in charging he needed a clear head.

'Do that again and I'm leaving you here.'

Despite his words The Doctor gave him an appreciative smile, then raised his eyebrows. 'Now? Can we go?'

'After you…' Jack grinned as he felt the tension lift and together they made it to the Tardis in record time.

Unfortunately though it didn't seem to have the answers they needed.

'Damn it!' The Doctor slammed his hand down on the console frustrated. It had been twenty minutes and still nothing.

'This is useless I can't….' His eye's widened as something appeared on the screen. 'That's it, that's it I've found her!'

A smile broke out on Jacks face as he gripped onto a rail, unwilling to end up on the floor like last time. 'Looks like we're off the see the wizard Dorothy.'


	5. Chapter 5

_'What lies between us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.' - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Rose screamed as the knife sliced through her skin, leaving a hot burning sensation in it's wake. It was a strong contrast to the cool metal table beneath her and she shivered, pain wracking her body. 

'Please…stop.'

Doctor Ivana Lekovski twisted her lips in a small smile, watching the faint light glint off the blade…

'Heal yourself and I will...'

'I can't…' Rose gasped as the knife was once again plunged into her body.

'Can't or won't?'

The women watched her writhe in agony and simply shook her head. 'Maybe we just need to start using more drastic measures.'

Rose had never been more terrified and relieved as she watched the women lay the knife down and leave the room. While her body was grateful for the release of pain, she knew drastic measures meant there was only worse to come.

Closing her eyes she took in a shuddery breath, trying desperately to stop the tears from forming. She had to stay strong, focus on a way of getting herself out of here.

That's what the Doctor would want her to do.

A whole new wave of emotions hit her as she thought of him and she wanted nothing more than to cry at the sheer hopelessness of the situation.

How was she meant to find the strength to save herself, when part of her didn't even _want_ to be saved?

* * *

'Nice work landing us in the armory.' Jack commented as he picked up one of the alien guns twirling it around in his hand. 

The Doctor decided on something a little more passive and grabbed a stunner. 'See? Plan shmam, who needs one when you've got dumb luck.'

Jack cocked his gun making sure it was working properly. He had to admit if everything went this smoothly saving Rose would be a cinch.

'So how do we find her?'

'We go out and look.' The Doctor used his free hand to pull out his sonic screwdriver, anticipating that they were probably locked in.

'That's it? The Tardis didn't give us anything better than that?' Jack raised his eyebrows, he should of known better than to assume this would actually be easy.

'Nope, so unless you got a better plan…?' There was a brief pause, the Doctor putting on his best trademark grin. 'Then dumb luck it is!'

Jack rolled his eyes unable to keep from smiling as the Doctor unlocked the door. Life with a timelord, certainly never boring.

'Someone's coming.'

The Doctor ducked along the corridor pulling Jack with him, only just making it behind a corner in time.

'Looks important.' Jack observed carefully peering around the side of the wall. 'Could know something…?'

The Doctor nodded. 'On three?'

'Three.' Jack stepped out of their hiding space weapon raised. 'Don't move or I'll shoot.'

The Doctor threw his arms in the air wondering why the man was so fussed about having a plan. _He never stuck to them anyway_.

'Took your time.' Jack said as the Doctor made himself visible.

The Time Lord fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead focusing on the young girl in front of them. She was only young, maybe twenty or so and she looked absolutely terrified. Not that he blamed her, If there was one thing Jack Harkness was good at, it was holding a weapon and looking threatening.

'Rose Tyler, where is she?'

The woman glanced nervously from the Doctor to the alien device that was being pointed at her. 'I…I…don't know.'

Jack cocked the gun. '_Don't_...lie to us.'

'Up two floors, in the lab.' The words tumbled out of her mouth and before The Doctor had the chance to fire his stunner, she passed out in a dead faint.

'You have that effect on a lot of women?' Jack asked his voice tinged with amusement.

The Doctor threw him a somewhat phoney glare before walking over to the girls body. 'Just help me move her.'

* * *

Rose visibly flinched as the door swung open. She tried lifting her head but the restraints binding her to the table prevented her from seeing anything. 

Ivana watched her struggle and laughed, deliberately kept to the sides of the room.

'Now, now, all in good time my dear…unless of course you've decided to take the easy option.'

Rose kept her mouth shut not wanting to give the women the satisfaction of sounding scared. Whatever was going to happen she could handle it, _she had to_.

'We're not the bad guys here you know?' Ivana faked sincerity, hoping if she baited the girl enough she'd respond. _She was starting to get bored_.

'We're just trying to learn so we can protect ourselves when the time comes, you're the one standing in the way of the possible salvation of earth. Can you live with that guilt?'

'You're a lying bitch!' Rose spat the words out angrily no longer caring if she pissed the women off but to her annoyance it only seemed to please her.

'Feeling feisty are we?' Ivana inched closer to the bed satisfied by the response, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

Rose's eye's widened as her gaze fell on a large needle in the women's hand but she kept her voice steady.

'What is that?'

Ivana was surprised by the confidence she showed but knew it was fake. It was only her anger momentarily encompassing the fear. 'Why… ? Not scared are we?'

'Go to hell.'

Rose winced as the women pressed her arm flat on the table, her fingernails digging into the flesh.

'You first...'

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the fourth floor that the Doctor started to get angry, _really_ angry. Everywhere he looked there was a piece of priceless alien technology that lay broken or burnt out. 

_It was pathetic._

So much power wasted because it couldn't be harnessed. People who would do that didn't deserve the information in the first place.

'Doctor…'

He felt Jack stop beside him and was about to ask why he'd halted when a painful scream broke out around them.

'Rose…' The word died on his lips as silence once again descended and he found himself unable to move, paralyzed by fear.

Jack however was quick to come to his senses and he grabbed the Doctor's arm, perhaps a little too forcefully.

'Come on lets go!'

Sonic screwdriver in hand, the Doctor snapped out of his trance like state and they ran to the door where the sound had come from. It took him literally seconds to bust it open…

'Rose!'

The Doctor immediately sought her out while Jack hoisted his gun in the air, 'Nobody move!'

'What are you doing, you can't come in here!' Ivana held her hands up instinctively and Jack glanced around surprised to find she was the only other occupant in the room aside from Rose.

'The hell we can't!'

He cocked his weapon clearly not in the mood to take any chances but she didn't appear phased.

'It doesn't matter, you're too late.'

Ivana didn't doubt he was the type who would shoot and ask questions later but a satisfied smirk played on her face none the less.

'What have you done to her!?' The Doctor was barely able to contain his rage as he brushed a hand along Rose's clammy skin, alarmed by the heat radiating beneath his fingers.

Ivana's lips twitched slightly in anticipation. 'Injected her with poison, it won't be long now.'

'Doctor...' Rose's weak voice filled his ears and he grasped her hand tightly.

'It's okay. It's going to be okay…'

Despite her pain he could see hope etched in her features… and then it was gone, snuffed out as she drew one last shuddery breath and closed her eyes.

'Rose? 'Rose!'' His voice sounded desperate as he shook her but she didn't respond.

Jack felt a stab in his heart as he watched them, they couldn't be too late, they couldn't…

'Doctor, there has to be a way to fix this!'

'No!' He spun around blinded by fury. 'You did this, you killed her!'

Ivana let out a strangled cry as he grabbed her by the throat, forcing her backwards until they hit the wall.

'Why? Why kill her!'

Her vision started to blur as the need for oxygen became imminent but he still didn't release her.

'Doctor!' Jack watched the women struggle to take in air and started to panic. 'Doctor she can't breathe!'

'I don't _care_.' The Doctor ignored his pleading instead tightening his grip. She'd killed Rose, she deserved to die.

Refusing to let him do something stupid, Jack moved to intervene but was stopped by a bright golden light filling the room. 'Whoa…'

Something in his voice made the Doctor stop and he turned around, eye's widening as he let the women he'd been choking slide carelessly to the ground.

'That's not possible…'

Jack lowered his weapon and moved towards the bed that was now incased in a faint gold glow. 'What's happening?'

The Doctor stared in awe as gold particles swirled around Rose's body, moving in and out humming, calling to him. He almost, _almost _didn't believe what he was seeing.

The light swirled brighter and Rose's body arched as it entered her, then a second later her eyes snapped opened and she gasped taking in a deep breath.

'Rose…?' The Doctor held her gaze as the particles suddenly scattered vanishing into the dark and he watched her body slump back down onto the table unconscious.

'Okay what the hell was that!?' Jack asked motioning with his hands, this time determined not to be ignored.

'That's the power…'

Ivana's eye's were wide as she stared from her position on the floor. She could feel the energy still burning through her like fire.

The Doctor recognized the look of corruption in her eyes and turned to Rose quickly untying her wrists. 'We've got to get her out of here, now!'

Jack snapped into action loosening the binds on her ankles while the Doctor slid her off the table cradling her in his arms.

'If you _ever_ come near her again…' He said to the women still crouched on the ground, 'I'll kill you myself!'

Ivana remained still as she watched them escape.

Now wasn't the time… but undeterred by the Doctors words, she knew she would have her prize and he would cower beneath her.

* * *

Once safely inside the Tardis, Jack took a moment to silently thank whoever was listening for their fortunate escape. Although they had encountered some resistance it was minimal and easily dealt with. Apparently Torchwood's secret location had left them unmanned in their security detail. 

'Is she going to be okay?' Jack asked watching as the Doctor placed Rose on one of the beds.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and started scanning her body for injuries. 'Physically she seems fine but what we just saw… that's not even possible.'

'Hey your talking to a man who can't die either, remember?'

When he didn't respond Jack felt the sudden need to try make light of the situation, 'Or am I just old news now?'

'It just doesn't make any sense…' The Doctor placed the screwdriver back in his pocket still deep in thought. 'I absorbed the time vortex, there shouldn't be any residual energy left inside her, unless…'

The tension seemed to lift as he smiled and Jack couldn't help but be taken in by his infectious grin. 'What? Unless what?'

'Unless it's not the vortex!' The Doctor said triumphantly,'Rose said she created herself and became Bad Wolf, just like you she's been altered her somehow!'

The smile on Jack's face didn't fade but he still had little clue as to what was going on. 'I…still don't get it.'

'She held the entire universe in her hands, she saw everything. I think subconsciously even of it was only for a second, she wanted to become something more than just a tiny minute blip in time and space.'

Jack nodded absorbing the informatio and wondering what it all meant, especially in relation to himself.

'If she's still got the vortex running through her, then what about me? I mean not to sound self centered or anything but how is it possible for me to be alive _without_ it.'

'It's not the vortex…' The Doctor beamed smiling from ear to ear. 'I absorbed that power, she's still Rose Tyler just like you're still Jack Harkness just with a splash of something else, altered slightly.'

'So we're like immortal?' Jack flicked his fingers between himself and Rose curious as to what _altered_ actually meant.

The Doctor pondered the question for a moment.

He supposed it was possible but honestly he couldn't even begin to define the situation with a single word and even if he could, he'd be hesitant to use that one.

'Maybe, maybe not. I mean who's to say the power won't fade over time, with both of you… I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Or you know, you could both end up out living me, now that would be funny…'

Jack frowned slightly… If that did happen funny wouldn't be _exactly_ the word he'd use to describe it… but the scenario was a long time coming, if at all so he decided not to worry about it.

Besides they had bigger problems to deal with, one in particular that had been weighing on his mind since Rose's rescue.

'Do we really have to go back and tell Jackie we found her?'

A dubious look passed over the Doctors face and the mention of Rose's mother. 'We couldn't just skip that part, could we?'

Jack merely sighed. 'I get the feeling she'd know.'

In fact there wasn't a doubt in his mind that if they took Jackie's daughter away without telling her she'd not only _know, _but she'd come after them whether she had the mirror or not.

'Maybe I could join Torchwood, become rogue and all that.'

'The Doctor subconsciously rubbed the side of his face that had been victim to Jackie's wrath in the past.

'_Maybe I could join you_.'


	6. Chapter 6

_'Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.'_

_- Henry Van Dyke_

* * *

'When's she going to wake up then?' Jackie sat beside the bed her gaze flicking back and forth between her daughter and the Doctor. 

'I told you Jackie…' _Ten times at least_, he thought idly. 'It's just going to take time.'

Her gaze fell back to the still body on the bed, 'Well how much time? You said there's nothing wrong with her, so why isn't she waking up?'

Jack saw the Doctor cringe and took pity on him… 'Her body needs time to recover, she'll wake up when she's ready.'

Jackie kept quiet seemingly satisfied by the answer while the Doctor nodded his thanks..

'So… who's for tea then?' Jack slapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up. It hadn't taken him long to discover that the warm liquid was the remedy for most situations in this universe.

* * *

It wasn't until sometime later, when everyone had gone to sleep and the Doctor had started work connecting the quantum controller to the Tardis, that Jack snuck back into Rose's room. 

He was pleased to see some of the colour had returned to her cheeks, making her look less pale but he was still worried…

Although no one wanted to admit it, Jackie was right… she _should_ have woken up by now. Not only that but the Doctor's ever growing silence was starting to put him on edge.

'Come on Rose…' He said taking a seat beside her bed. 'Surely you've been sleeping for long enough?'

When she didn't respond he sighed dropping his head to stare at the carpet. After they'd returned it had been a mutual decision to move Rose into her room hoping she'd be more comfortable but it had yet to make a difference.

Glancing around he was surprised to it was fairly sparse, containing only a few personal items. He guessed it was because she was used to packing light after living in the Tardis or maybe she'd simply refused to let it become her home incase an opportunity to leave arose again.

He knew that feeling well.

'Doctor…'

Jack nearly fell off his chair as she spoke, a huge grin appearing on his face as she began to stir. 'Not quite...'

Still feeling groggy, Rose blinked several times as she woke up, trying to clear her vision.

It took her a few minutes but she was finally able to make out the face accompanying the voice that had sounded so familiar… 'Oh my god, Jack!'

No longer feeling so disorientated she sat up excitedly, gripping onto him for dear life as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Easy there tiger.' He said being careful not to jostle her too much. 'How are you feeling?'

She frowned trying to recall if there was a reason she should be feeling unwell. 'I…'

And then it hit her, images and faces of Torchwood flooding her memory, assaulting her mind.

Jack felt her tense and held onto her tigher. 'It's okay, you're safe now.'

She nodded into his shoulder, swallowing the bile that sprang up in her throat. She remembered everything, the torture, the pain…and _something_ else.

'The Doctor…' Rose pulled away from him suddenly, squashing down the bad memories.

'I thought I…' She stopped, feeling a small stab in her chest. This wasn't possible. The Doctor was trapped in another universe, _her_ universe and as far as she knew so was the man sitting in front of her.

'You're not real…' She pushed away from him scrambling off the bed. 'Who are you!?'

'Rose it's me.' He held up his hands submissively, trying to keep her calm. 'One and only Captain Jack Harkness…'

Doubt clouded her mind as she watched the man opposite her. He sure looked like the real thing, definitely sounded like him. 'How'd you get here then?'

'It's a really _really_ long story.' He deliberately kept the details from her afraid she wouldn't believe him. 'One which I'm sure the Doctor would be more than happy to explain to you…'

'He's here?' Her heart started to beat faster at the possibility. It couldn't be true but then the Doctor had defied odds before, she knew because she'd been there on many of the occasions.

'Tardis is parked right outside..' Sensing her hesitation he stepped forwards slowly, still keeping his arms raised. 'Right outside Rose, I can take you to him now if you want?'

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, all her instincts were screaming that he was telling the truth and if there was one thing she'd learnt it was to listen to her gut feeling when it was trying to tell her something. 'You're the real thing?'

Jack smiled as he watched her slowly start to believe him. 'Unfortunately for you, yes it's me… Besides who else do you know who's this good looking?'

The overwhelming urge to cry took her by surprise and she ran forward once again wrapping her arms around him.

Jack hugged her back, grinning like an idiot. 'Come on, lets go see the Doctor.'

She nodded pulling back slightly but still keeping a hold of him. Physically she was fine but mentally her head was spinning around a hundred miles an hour causing her to feel slightly dizzy.

'Jack, the Doctor…is he?'

'Hasn't changed a bit.' He watched her smile but he could tell she was feeling nervous.

'Come on, it'll be fine… I promise.'

The walk to the Tardis seemed to be the longest in Rose's life and as they neared the blue box she was surprised when Jack slowed down.

'You're not coming in?' She questioned, half afraid of his answer. She'd never been so excited and terrified at the same time.

Jack just shook his head handing her his key. 'This is where I get off, I think you can manage the rest.

She smiled as she took it from him, her heart hammering in her chest as she turned and placed it in the lock.

* * *

The Doctor heard the Tardis door creak open and turned around assuming it was Jack coming to check on his progress.

Rose watched him freeze as they locked eyes and for a moment nobody moved. She felt her chest tighten and then, after what felt like the longest minute of her life, the smallest of smiles appeared on his lips.

That was all the invitation Rose needed and she bolted towards him, nearly knocking him off his feet as her arms flew around his neck.

'Rose Tyler you beauuuuty!' He squeezed her waist lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around.

'I am never letting you out of my sight again!'

Rose felt hot tears of relief flood her eyes as he placed her down and she pulled away slightly to look at him. 'I thought I was never going to see you again.'

'Never say never ever…' He grinned reaching out and brushing away a tear that had fallen.

A warm tingling sensation ran through her as his hand grazed her cheek and she was torn between the need for answers and the need to just let the moment be.

In the end it was her curiosity that won out. 'But how did you get here? I don't understand…'

'Captain Jack Harkness that's how!' He smiled triumphantly, letting his hand fall back to her waist. 'Found a mirror that transports between universes, no rift required.'

'I can't believe you're really here.' She pulled him back into a hug and he squeezed her tightly.

She couldn't believe that after waiting so long for this moment he was actually here, arms around her and promising never to let go.

The Doctor felt her shudder against him and knew instantly she was crying. 'Hey it's okay…'

When she only sobbed harder, the sudden need to comfort her, be closer to her became overwhelming and he found himself pulling away slightly so he could cup her cheek.

She shivered as his thumb brushed away her the moisture under her eyes and she held her breath as he inched closer until finally his lips were on hers, kissing her.

Then as quick as it started she pulled away slapping him, _hard_.

'What in the blazes was that for?' He asked rubbing his cheek. _What was it with Tyler women and hitting him?_

'That's for _leaving_ me on the beach without saying it!' She watched the realization sink in and then smiled. 'But I guess you're forgiven.'

'I spose…' The Doctor cheekily wrapped his arms back around her waist. 'Even though I'm gonna have the chance to say it again and again and…'

'Just hurry it up will you!' Rose slapped his arm playfully, waiting for him to continue.

'Rose Tyler, I love you!' She squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around squeezing her tightly.

'So…' Rose asked when he finally put her back down, uncertainty creeping into her voice. 'What happens now?'

The Doctor felt his hearts start to race barely able to contain his nerves as he answered. 'Oh you know, same old same old.'

She was relieved when she saw a look of hopefulness appear on his face. 'Travel through time and all that?'

He nodded and she could barely contain her smile. 'Got room for one more?'

'Well…' The Doctor pretended to think about it for a moment but the huge grin on his face betrayed him. 'Maybe one more but we are _not_ bringing Jackie with us.'

'Aww come on, she isn't that bad. Could be fun!' Rose prodded his arm, watching his face go pale at the mere thought of it.

'How bout we just leave her the mirror, then you can visit?'

She smiled about to reply when a knock sounded followed by the Tardis door creeping open.

'Sorry to break this up kids but we've got company.'

The Doctor peered over Rose's shoulder towards Jack. 'Torchwood?'

Jack nodded and the Doctor felt a wave of anger surge through him. 'Rose stay here.'

A frown appeared on her face and she started to protest. 'But you…'

'I _said_ stay here!'

He felt guilty for snapping at her but the desire to keep her safe was stronger. 'How close are they?'

'Already inside.' Jack glanced between The Doctor and Rose already feeling the adrenaline start to pump. 'I counted at least four.'

'Then lets go.' The Doctor moved passed Rose wearing a determined look.

Either way, this wasn't going to take long.


	7. Chapter 7

_'Home the love remains, through all the years, through all the change. The sweetest dreams, I've ever known… are those of you and those of home.'_

_-Tiffany_

* * *

'Quite rude I say, barging in waving around guns..' The Doctor strode causally into the lounge appearing unperturbed by the three masked men holding Jackie and Mickey hostage. 

'It's hardly the way to treat someone in their own home.'

'You think we don't know who you are, _Doctor_?'

His gaze shifted to the other entrance in the room instantly recognizing the lady from Torchwood. 'I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke.'

She scoffed at him seemingly unfazed. 'You think I'm scared of you? You're nothing but a pathetic alien, the last of your kind who hides in a little blue box.'

'Well in that case…' He shoved his hands deep into his pockets raising his eyebrows, 'I guess you've got nothing to worry about.'

'Enough of this stalling…' She said frustrated and slightly unnerved by his cockiness. 'Tell me where she is or people start dying.'

'Now, that wouldn't be very nice would it?'

A shot rang out and he had to keep from flinching as debris fell from the now present hole the ceiling.

'That was a warning, you've got three more seconds before it's the real thing.'

He hesitated weighing up his options. Hopefully Jack would come bursting through the door any minute now…

Any minute… 

'Well Doctor what's it going to be?'

Damn.

He rolled on the balls of his feet figuring honesty was his best shot, 'She's outside in my little blue box… which _unfortunately_ you can't get into without a key. Oh and before you ask, mines inside with her so unless you can telepathically send her a message that you've got hostages I guess you're out of luck…'

Ivana's eyes glinting as she caught movement behind him. 'Is that so?'

'I'm here.' Rose stepped into the doorway raising her arms tentively. 'You don't need to hurt anyone...'

The Doctors face fell as he recognized the familiar voice that floated across the room.

He'd told her, _no_ yelled at her to stay inside the Tardis and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. Next time he was chaining her to the damn thing.

If they got a next time.

'Sorry dear but I'm afraid if we leave _him_ alive…' She pointed to the Doctor. 'He's only going to try and rescue you again.'

Ivana turned towards the man who, without even realizing it, had moved in front of the girl protectively. 'Isn't that right?'

His held her gaze wanting to convey the fact he would die before he let them hurt Rose again.

'Until I draw my last breath.'

Ivana laughed at his stubbornness idly wondering if it was fueled by bravery or sheer stupidity. 'Unfortunately Doctor that time is now, _kill him_.'

Rose cried out but before they could shoot three energy blasts flew through the room knocking the men unconscious.

'Well it's about bloody time!' A smile spread across the Doctors face as Jack sauntered in revolving a weapon in his hand, with two others strapped to his chest.

'Hey… some of us didn't get back up remember?'

Seeing they were momentarily distracted Ivana lunged for a gun that had fallen but Jack's reflex's were quicker and he shot first sending her to the ground unconscious.

'Please tell me I can keep this!' He held the stunner up in his hand, eyes gleaming. 'It actually has a setting to _dumb_ someone. Dumb someone, what is that?'

The Doctor shook his head turning to make sure no one on their side hade been injured.

'Is everyone okay?'

After seeing them all nod he smiled. 'Good! In that case Mickey call Pete and get the real Torchwood here, let them know we've got a nice present for them.'

He glanced down at his watch checking the time, 'They should be planning on hitting the base soon this will hopefully sweeten their leverage. Jack you take care of our friends and Jackie… well a nice cup of tea wouldn't go down too badly right about now don't you think?'

Too shaken up to disagree and truth be told glad for the distraction Jackie headed to the kitchen while Mickey left the room to find the phone.

The Doctor turned to Rose a look of seriousness crossing his features. 'We need to talk.'

She inwardly groaned as she followed him out of the room suddenly feeling like a ten year old who was about to get grounded.

'Hey!' Jack called out as they left but he received no answer. 'No, no, that's fine….'

He sighed turning back to the four bodies on the ground, 'I don't need thanks for saving the day, securing the hostages is enough for me, _really_...'

Rose was vaguely aware of Jacks voice drifting after them but she ignored it as she turned to face the Doctor. 'Okay, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have…'

Before she could finish he crushed her body to his, holding onto her as if he'd never let go.

Rose sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I really am sorry, I just…I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me.'

'I know…' He whispered it softly and she almost thought he was going to let it drop until she felt him tense up.

'…But it was stupid and reckless and you could've been hurt!' He pulled away feeling his anger resurface.

Now that he'd mentally reassured himself she was safe, he was furious again.

'Do you have _any_ idea…They would have taken you, tortured you and then killed you over and over…'

'I know! I went through it remember!?

'The words came out a little harsher than she'd intended but the memories of being held in Torchwood, the pain she'd suffered was still fresh in her mind.

She took in a shuddery breath willing the images to go away.

The thought of going back there made her physically sick and it terrified her that it had nearly happened but didn't he understand? She'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping him safe…

'I'm sorry.' His anger immediately turned to guilt as he watched her struggle to keep her emotions in check, he hadn't meant to yell he'd just been worried about her.

She tried to smile but a small sob escaped and the Doctor's heart broke at the sound, 'I'm so sorry, come here...'

He pulled her into a gentle hug and she cried into his shoulder, the ordeal of the last few days finally taking it's toll.

'Shh…it's okay, let it out...' He whispered the words soothingly whilst stroking her hair.

He hated himself for causing her pain and it wasn't until he felt her breathing even out a few minutes later, that he pulled back to look at her. 'Feel better?'

Rose nodded trying to avoid his gaze. She was unable to shake the sudden feeling of embarrassment at crying all over him like a baby.

'Hey.' He placed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of, okay? It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so harsh…'

When she didn't look convinced he leant forward pressing his lips to hers, pleased when he felt her respond.

'Thank you.' She smiled as they pulled a part, her eyes darting to a figure in the doorway.

'Am I going to have to start wearing a bell?' Jack queried an amused look on his appearing on his face.

'Shut up.' They replied simultaneously followed by a round of giggles as they both called jinx.

'Okay, okay enough! You guys are starting to make me sick…' Jack held up his hands signaling for them to stop.

'Torchwood are on their way and I've just about had enough of this reality so…'

'What do you say Rose? Ready to go home?' The Doctor held out his hand wiggling his fingers in anticipation.

A grin spread across her face and without hesitation she placed her hand in his own. 'Don't think you're getting out of saying goodbye to mum.'

He rolled his eyes at the mention of Jackie and had to fight the smile creeping onto his lips. 'I wouldn't _dream_ of it besides she's got tea waiting remember?'

She gave him a playful shove as they the left to say their goodbyes.

* * *

AN: Once again thanks for all the wonderfull reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter: Cue the entrance of Martha...! 


End file.
